Indiana
Not to be confused with the US State of Indiana The Commonwealth of Indiana, most commonly known as Indiana is a territory of the United States of America created by The American Colonization Society. Indiana is noted for its large production of farm goods and its relations with the State of Indiana and the whole of United States of America. Indiana holds as a strong area of Liberalism in the state, and is carried as a Democratic state each year by the Democrats. Obama won the state with 62.35% of the vote in the last presidential election. Stateship is still debated in the US Congress, and debates of reunification of the State of Indiana and the Commonwealth of Indiana continue. History The American Colonization Society began in 1816 in the State of Maryland, it grew in popularity between the black population and oddly a very liberal white community in Indiana. Jarlson Madison was a political activist for humanital rights and abolition, as with voting rights for women. Durning this time having political beliefs were seen as somthing so odd and so frown apon, that he left for more lands to explore with a more open view. Jarlson Madison began gathering money from supporters in Indianapolis and New Albany, oddly he was able to assemble four ships to a expodition to Africa. The procces for signing up for the American Colonization Society was a slow and ugly process for Hooseirs at the time due to suppesion for southern loyalty. The crew of 200 was mostly equal of white and black and female and male. The'' USS Freedom had taken off from Gary, Indiana at June 26th, 1819. The group of four ships had been to route to Africa and the colony of Libera, while on route they were violently pulled into a storm, destroying two of the four ships which was carrying that of African-American families. USS Freedom had crashed on a unknown island, and with out any other transportation they had began to build a community, in honor of they're home land they called in ''Indiana'. The community was almost entirely Roman Catholic and white. The new colony was named as 'Garyston' which sounded more as if without the 'y'. Garyston began to boom with its almost warm all round tempature, allowing the year round production of corn. The ability to send word back to Indiana was in 1824, but at the time they had to have the same ideology as the founders and not to disrupt the current rights of the people. This time only two ships would come this time, mostly white and Roman Catholic. The two ships arrived just a few months later, the supply and population greatly helped the colony. With the exploding population of '''Indiana, the population was forced more and more into the central parts of the island, here they found fertile land perfect for crop growing. This new farmland began the explosion of the costal towns. Indiana had sold a series of land to Peter Groner, a man from Yonkers. Indiana had a few moments of debate of what land belong to them and what belonged to Indiana, both agreed on that the river of Nellon would become the offical border, while the river belonged to Indiana. War was declared after the attack on Fort Sumter, Indiana has decided to take themselfs and the Commonwealth into battle against the south. The state of Indiana had lead a strong position in the war as it was a central for food and production for the Union and its large population base in the military. The Commonwealth was also very supportive of the war and lead naval attacks against the south. Both the state and commonwealth were able to win the war without heavy damage. After the civil war, the Republican Party became the dominant party in the Commonwealth and holding dear and true to mainland Indiana. Its ideas ran rapid as proud Hoosiers and Americans, which lasts to this day. This also came with Manifest Destiny, which Indiana lead huge land developments to the east, which is debated to this very day. This was lead until Senators declared the Hoosier Mountains as the official border, and stopped support for Manifest Destiny. Indiana slowly dragged behind California and Texas in the national stage, with population rates and industry. And slowly dragged behind most of America in most things, living, GDP, crop production. World War One had a little effect on Indiana, while a few bases were constructed against the German Subs, it did little to Indiana's economy and overall state. World War Two, which would drastically change Indiana caused the Commonwealth to jump to the world stage with America. The United States built massive naval bases and air force bases for the commonwealth to control the Atlantic, this caused major population boom and industrial boom. With Americas victory against the Axis, Indiana prospered as well with the mainland. The Cold war came with a chilling offensive against the Soviets, darning the Cuban Missile Crisis, Indiana was rigged with massive amounts of nuclear silos to launch attacks if the mainland was hit first. America had a major intrest in the continent and seeked to maintain its sphere of influence against communists in Rodenia. With victory over the communist in 1990, Indiana became the center for the fight against terrorism. Durning the 2008 elections, major changes happend and the Republican government came to play, playing as a centrist group against far-leftism and far-rightism. Currently with the largest Catholic population in America, it has banned same-sex marriage, but supports to re-locate the homosexual to a New York, Iowa or California if they plead for a same-sex marriage with state funding for a house and locating a job. Indiana is strongly against abortion and rejects federal support for abortions in Indiana clenics. Indiana has a strict ban on polygamy and prostitution, expulsion of the state or rehablilitation. While other states in America have increasing Latino and African American, the Commonwealth of Indiana has increased in Anglo population in the last ten years from 89.04% to 95.00%. Indiana is also reported to have the lowest amount of open-racism or prejuidece in America. African Americans and Latino populations are in the top wealthy or middle class, with the white population being dominatly middle class and lower class. Public housing areas in the Commonwealth are 88% white. 96.93% is Roman Catholic, the rest being Muslim and Buddist. Sex changes in the Commonwealth are banned and will not support re-location. Indiana has a universal healthcare system, regardless of any status. Culture The Commonwealth of Indiana has almost entirely the same culture as the State of Indiana, as having the same mid-western accent as the naming the cities after towns in the home state. Indiana has also shared the flag and state song/ national song from they're creation. Before leaving the state of Indiana and the United States, The Commonwealth Of Indiana held a very strong opposition to its Republican homeland, having been a stronghold for Democrats and the Labour Party. Both countries hold intrests in music, while the Commonwealth has a very strong intrest in pop music as with Lady Gaga, and other popular icons, while country is a very deep rooted cultural part of the society. While being economicaly being left, while the social politics are typicaly centre-left. Indiana has a cult-following for spring and the month of May, it being the formation of the Commonwealth and symbolic to the nations origins and national festivals with the begining of planting season. Language Indiana has a strict policy on language speaking, Indiana supports two official languages required to enter and live in the nation. English is a duel language with Latin, both are required and official for use in commercial, political, and schooling. None-English/Latin speakers are supported by the state to learn the two languages. Latin is used mostly in speech, government and philosophy, while English is more to commercial and entertainment. Geography Almost like its home state most of the state is totaly flat and coverd in fields. The till plains make up the eastern allotment of Indiana. Much of its appearance is a result of elements left behind by glaciers. The area includes some low hills and the soil is composed of glacial sands, gravel and clay, which results to exceptional farmland in eastern Indiana. The borders to the east are large mountains in which large glaciers formed from. The soil is fertile in the valleys of Indiana, most notably Whitewater Valley which is known for its prodigious farming. In northwest Indiana, there are various sand hills and dunes, due in some measure to a former extension of the lake and wind action. The Wabash River, which is the longest river in the nation, is the official river of Indiana. At 700 miles in length, the river bisects the commonwealth from northeast from the Hoosier Mountains to southwest before flowing south. Cities Category:Country Category:Indiana